With or without you
by Clowsama
Summary: Je ne peux vivre sans toi. Mais parce que nous sommes ennemis, je ne peux vivre avec toi. Une histoire d'amour impossible entre un pirate et une marine. Song-fic ZoTash


Et encore une song-fic, elles m'inspirent beaucoup en ce moment. Mais la grande nouvelle c'est que ce n'est pas une LuNa!! C'est la fin du monde me direz-vous, que j'écrive une song-fic romantique sans LuNa, mais non. C'est juste que cette chanson convient beaucoup mieux à mon deuxième couple préféré, le ZoTash.  
Oui, j'aime ce couple également. Je trouve que ces deux-là vont très bien ensemble. Ils sont pas mignons quand ils se rencontrent et qu'ils deviennent tout nerveux ^^? Et puis pourquoi Oda-sensei aurait créé un clone de Kuina si ce n'est pour ça, hein? Enfin bon, j'espère que vous aimerez mon tout premier ZoTash.

La chanson appartient au plus grand groupe de tout les temps, j'ai nommé U2.

* * *

**With or without you**

Je fais face à la mer, une légère brise me balaye le visage. J'ai dit aux autres de m'attendre avant de quitter l'île. Ils ont eu du mal à comprendre étant donné que les marines sont à nos trousses et fouillent l'île de fond en comble mais je ne pouvais pas leur expliquer. J'ai même faillit me battre avec ce crétin de cuistot avant que Luffy ne nous sépare.  
Il a beau être idiot par moment, il sait prendre ses responsabilités quand il le faut. Il a comprit que c'était important pour moi, même si je n'avais rien dit. Les autres se sont rangés à son avis et Nami m'a dit qu'ils resteraient jusqu'à ce que je revienne ou que les marines les retrouvent. Après c'était à moi de me débrouiller.  
Perché en haut de cette falaise, la mer en contrebas et la ville non loin je t'attends. Et en t'attendant je repense aux événements qui m'ont conduis ici.

_See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you  
Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait....without you_

J'ai croisé tes yeux onyx après m'être débarrassé d'une dizaine de marines. Toi, celle dont je redoutait et attendait chacune de nos rencontres sans que je sache pourquoi. Était-ce le destin qui faisait en sorte que nos routes se croisent en permanence? Tu avais toujours avec toi ton sabre Shigure au flanc et ton regard de défi. Toi dont le visage venait parfois remplacer celui de Kuina dans mes rêves. Tashigi. Rare sont les personnes dont je retenais le nom et il était encore plus rare que ce soit des femmes.  
Tu m'as encore défié, toujours avec cette même rengaine agaçante que tu me poursuivrais jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. D'habitude je refusais l'affrontement, me battre contre toi ne m'intéressait pas. Je me disais que c'était parce que tu n'en valais pas la peine mais à voix basse je pensais toujours que c'était parce que je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais cette fois ce fut différent.

C'est très désagréable de devoir t'attendre alors que je dois rejoindre les autres avant que la Marine ne les trouve. Mais je suis là à attendre... et tu n'es toujours pas là.

_  
With or without you  
With or without you  
_

Tu t'es jetée sur moi avant que je ne puisse m'enfuir et j'ai été obligé de dégainer pour pouvoir parer ton coup. J'avais beau ne pas être très concentré, tu n'aurais pas dû m'atteindre si facilement. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, c'est que tu étais devenue beaucoup plus forte que la dernière fois.  
Je m'étais surpris à sourire. Finalement ça pourrait être intéressant. J'avais envie de savoir quel niveau tu avais atteint. En mon for intérieur je voulais vérifier si ce que j'avais dis à Kuina était vrai. Que le sexe d'une personne ne comptait pas, seul ses capacités. Je voulais savoir si en tant qu'épéiste tu étais capable de réaliser le rêve de mon amie.

_  
Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you  
_

Le combat a duré longtemps, plus longtemps que je ne l'aurai cru. Bien sûr je n'étais pas à fond mais ta maitrise du sabre avait atteint un niveau que je n'aurai jamais imaginé voir chez toi. Malgré tes vaines tentatives de passer à travers ma garde tu avais continué encore et encore et toujours avec cette rage au fond des yeux. Mais je compris que cette rage n'était pas dirigée contre moi mais contre toi. Tu t'en voulais de ne pouvoir me battre, de ne pouvoir me prouver qu'une femme pouvait vaincre un homme. Et petit à petit j'ai commencé à te voir différemment. La passion que tu mettais dans chacune de tes attaques m'affectait plus que tes coups.  
Finalement la tempête s'était calmée. Épuisée, tentant de reprendre ta respiration, tu m'avais fixé pendant quelques instants. Instants pendant lesquels je me perdis dans tes yeux noirs brûlants de rage. Tu t'étais jetée sur moi dans une dernière attaque. J'avais contré facilement et t'avais désarmée. Je t'avais acculée contre un mur comme la première fois, Yubashiri sous ta gorge. Tu m'avais fixé à nouveau, mais cette fois la rage avait disparue, remplacée par une lueur de fierté et d'ardeur. Tu avais tout donné je le savais. Mais j'en voulais plus. Face à moi se trouvait la femme la plus forte que je connaissais. Je te respectais. Plus que ça...

Je t'aime. Et c'est pour ça que je t'attends.

_  
With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
_

Sans savoir pourquoi j'avais lâché mon sabre et t'avais embrassée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait pris mais sur le moment c'était la seule chose que je voulais faire. Après quelques secondes de surprise tu m'avais repoussé bien sûr. Mais au lieu de me frapper ou de crier tu t'étais contentée de me fixer, incrédule, avant de passer tes bras autour de mon cou et de m'embrasser passionnément. Surpris au début j'avais rapidement cessé de penser pour me laisser aller aux sentiments qui me submergeaient.  
Finalement nous nous sommes séparés. Sans avoir besoin de nous le dire nous savions très bien ce que l'autre pensait. C'était impossible. Je suis un pirate. Tu es une marine. Nous ne pouvions être ensemble. Il nous faudrait vivre sans l'autre, attendant de se rencontrer à nouveau pour pouvoir poursuivre cette relation secrète. À moins que tu ne quittes la Marine pour me rejoindre et devenir pirate. C'était la seule autre option. Je t'ai dit que c'était à toi de choisir et de me retrouver sur la falaise le lendemain. Puis je partirai... avec ou sans toi.

_  
And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away  
_

Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Tu t'es consacrée toute ta vie à la Marine et aujourd'hui tu dois choisir de la trahir pour moi. Ce faisant tu trahirais aussi tes convictions et tes principes. Mais me laisser serait trahir tes sentiments. Je n'imagine même pas ce que tu peux ressentir et à quel point ça doit être douloureux pour toi. Le pire c'est que je n'ai même pas ce choix moi. Un pirate ne peut abandonner son ancienne vie sans devoir rendre des comptes. À moins de devenir Shishibukai... mais ça c'est impossible. Alors je dois placer notre destin entre tes mains. Je suis totalement impuissant et ça me rend fou.

« Roronoa Zoro! »

My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
Nothing left to win  
And nothing else to lose

Des marines? Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire là? C'est vraiment pas le bon moment. Je suis coincé sur la falaise et ils m'encerclent complétement. Bof, de toute façon il n'est pas question que je quitte cet endroit avant de t'avoir vu.

« Tu es en état d'arrestation! Rends-toi immédiatement! » me crie le type qui doit être leur chef.

« Désolé j'ai des choses à faire. Je vous conseille d'aller voir ailleurs. »

« Tu n'es pas en position de négocier! Feu à volonté! » ordonne-t-il à ses hommes.

Je les vois armer des sortes de mini-canons qu'ils placent sur leurs épaules. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ils font feu et de petits boulets me foncent dessus. C'est vraiment pas bon. Je dégaine et me protège comme je peux. Mais ça ne sert à rien contre des explosions.  
J'ai un genoux à terre, je suis couvert de poussière et j'ai de nombreuses écorchures tout le long du corps. Je vois la fumée se dissiper et les marines de l'autre côté me regardent, stupéfaits. Apparemment ils ont du mal à croire que je suis toujours vivant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient? Je ne suis pas si facile à tuer. Et puis j'ai dit que je t'attendrai ici alors je ne bougerai pas de cette falaise. Ils dégainent leurs sabres et chargent à travers la fumée. Tant mieux, ce sera plus simple ainsi.

Quelques instant plus tard, ils sont tous à terre. Mais je suis fatigué. Les explosions de tout à l'heure m'ont affaibli. Je m'assoie au milieu des corps inconscients et tente de reprendre mon souffle. Et c'est bien sûr dans ce moment de faiblesse que tu me vois en arrivant.

_And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away  
_

« Zoro. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? » me demande-tu.

« J'ai eu un petit accrochage avec tes collègues. » dis-je ironiquement.

« Ils sont... »

Je peux lire l'inquiétude dans tes yeux. « Non, ils sont vivants. Je sais me retenir. »

Soulagée, je te vois te mettre à genoux et passer tes mains sur mes écorchures.

« Tu es blessé. »

« Ce n'est rien. Écoute, Luffy et les autres m'attendent et d'autres marines risquent d'arriver. Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé? »

Je te vois baisser les yeux, gênée.

« Je... je ne peux pas. »

Je m'étais préparé à cette réponse. Mais ça n'empêche pas de ressentir une violente douleur dans la poitrine, comme si elle se déchirait de l'intérieur. J'accuse le coup tandis que des larmes commencent à couler le long de ton visage.

« Je ne peux pas quitter la Marine. Je... j'y ai dédié ma vie, c'est comme un famille pour moi. Je... j'ai un rêve... et pour l'accomplir je dois rester dans la Marine. C'est... c'est là qu'est ma place. »

« Je comprends. » répondis-je doucement.

Tu relèves la tête et je vois à travers tes lunettes tes yeux remplis de larmes.

« Je suis désolée. » dis-tu avant de me tomber dans les bras.

« Je sais. Moi aussi. »

_  
With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
_

Assis au bord de la falaise, alors que tu pleures contre moi, je me contente d'essayer de te réconforter en te caressant les cheveux. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ces choses-là. Je jette un coup d'œil aux alentours et quelque chose attire mon attention.  
Je me relève, t'entrainant avec moi.

« Tes collègues vont bientôt arriver. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Moi aussi j'ai une famille qui m'attends. Et j'ai un rêve que je dois réaliser. »

Tu arrêtes de pleurer et tu te retournes pour voir une foule blanche se diriger vers nous. Tu me regardes à nouveau et malgré tes larmes tu m'adresses un sourire tendre.

« Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras. Je sais que tu deviendras le plus grand escrimeur du monde. »

Tes mots sont certainement le meilleur encouragement que je puisse recevoir. Je souris et me penche pour t'embrasser délicatement avant de te murmurer à l'oreille :

« À la prochaine... Tashigi. »

Puis je te pousse suffisamment fort pour que tu tombes au sol. Je suis désolé de devoir faire ça mais les marines arrivent et tu aurais des problèmes s'ils ne croient pas que tu essayais de m'arrêter. Je me mets alors à parler suffisamment fort pour qu'ils puissent m'entendre malgré la distance.

« Désolé lieutenant mais ça ne sera pas pour cette fois! Vous avez intérêt à mieux vous entrainer si vous voulez me battre la prochaine fois! »

Je te jette un dernier regard puis me tourne vers la mer et saute dans le vide.

_With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you _

_With or without you  
_

J'atterris sans encombre sur le Vogue-Merry et relève la tête. Je te vois penchée au bord de la falaise, les yeux écarquillés. J'ai dû te faire peur, désolé. Je place deux doigts sur mon front et t'adresse un salut en souriant.

« Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça Roronoa Zoro! Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut mais je t'aurai! » me cries-tu tandis que des marines apparaissent à tes côtés.

Je souris, étant le seul à connaître le sens caché de ta phrase.

« Oy Zoro! » m'interpelle Luffy en souriant. « Tu nous as fais peur. On a bien cru devoir partir sans toi quand les marines ont débarqué. Heureusement que Robin t'as vu sur la falaise, on a pu venir te chercher comme ça. »

Je me tourne vers Robin et elle m'adresse son éternel petit sourire. Elle a surement dû me coller un œil quelque part pour savoir où j'étais. Elle peut pas se mêler de ses affaires? Je passe pour cette fois, vaut mieux ça que de devoir rester sur cette île.

« Je vois que les marines t'ont causé des soucis aussi. T'as pu faire ce que t'avais à faire? » me demande Luffy.

Je me tourne vers lui et vois dans son regard qu'il s'inquiète un peu pour moi. Vaudrait mieux qu'il se contente de ses propres problèmes de sentiments et qu'il ne s'embête pas avec les miens. Mais bon, si je ne le rassure pas il va me bassiner toute la semaine avec. Je me tourne vers l'île et je repense à toi, à présent minuscule silhouette sur la falaise qui s'éloigne.

« Oui. »

Apparemment il a compris que je n'en dirai pas plus car il s'éloigne pour aller aider aux manœuvres.

C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pas vrai? Tu suis ton rêve. Je suis le mien. Je t'aime et je donnerai tout pour être avec toi mais je ne peux pas. Alors je vais poursuivre ma route et toi la tienne... en attendant notre prochaine rencontre. Mais je continuerai ma vie. Avec... ou sans toi.


End file.
